


One Night

by loli_gag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Squip, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Ownership, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Relationship, Top Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag
Summary: Jeremy and the Squip are just friends, but that doesn’t mean they can’t fool around.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 56





	One Night

“It’s been a long day,” The Squip said softly, placing his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders. 

His fabricated breath felt warm against the back of Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy let his eyes fall shut and the Squip began massaging his shoulders, a calm and blissful moment shared between the two as they stood in Jeremy’s room. 

“What would you like to do tonight, Jeremy?”

“What we always do.”

“I see,” The Squip said, smiling as he integrated small kisses to the back of Jeremy’s neck into the massage. “I relinquish my control.”

“Good. Great,” Jeremy said, unsure of himself. 

“No matter how many times we do this, you’re still going to be awkward at first, won’t you?” 

The Squip kissed Jeremy again, then stepped back. He clasped his hands together and looked silently at Jeremy. Jeremy turned around and smiled, ghosting his fingertips down the Squip’s arm. 

“What will you do for me?”

“Anything,” The Squip paused. “Everything.”

“You’re so easy, Squip,” Jeremy commented, licking his lips. “You’ll say yes before I even ask…”

“Of course.”

The Squip nodded slightly and watched as Jeremy continued trailing down to the Squip’s wrists. Jeremy grabbed one of them and pulled the Squip closer. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” The Squip whispered, waiting. 

Jeremy let the Squip’s voice hang in the air a few moments before rewarding him with a gentle kiss. 

“Yes,” Jeremy confirmed, praising the Squip by caressing his cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

The Squip pleaded for another kiss with his desperate eyes and parted lips. Jeremy granted it to him, running a hand through the Squip’s messy white hair. The Squip moaned as Jeremy’s tongue explored his mouth and Jeremy’s hands explored his body. Jeremy moved his lips to kiss down the Squip’s neck while the Squip grasped Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“Jeremy,” The Squip said suddenly as Jeremy nipped at his neck, his eyes going wide with lust. 

Jeremy smiled as he kissed over the spot, lips lingering long enough to leave behind a dark hickey. He continued this pattern as the Squip’s moans increased in volume. 

“Oh god, Jeremy…” 

“I won’t keep you waiting all night,” Jeremy said smugly, taking a look at the Squip. The Squip’s eyes were half-lidded and his neck was covered in hickeys and his breathing had become heavy. His lips were glossy and parted in a way that invited Jeremy back, but Jeremy refused the temptation to grab the Squip by the hand, leading him to the bed. 

Once they’d resituated themselves, Jeremy began removing his shirt. He was now kneeling above the Squip, one leg on either side of his. The Squip took this as a sign to remove his own outfit, the clothing he was wearing dissolving into pixels before completely disappearing. 

“What a pretty body,” Jeremy said, placing a hand on the Squip’s chest. “So pretty.”

The Squip moaned and bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut at Jeremy’s touch. 

“You’re so hot, shit,” Jeremy said, grinding down on the Squip. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

“Really?”

“Shhh,” Jeremy shushed him, putting a finger to the Squip’s mouth as he grinded down again.

“What do you want tonight?” The Squip asked coyly. 

“I want it all. I want all of you…” Jeremy stopped grinding on the Squip to lean down, kissing him slowly on the lips. “I want you so badly.”

“I want you, too.”

“What are we waiting for?” Jeremy asked, already pulling down the zipper of his pants. 

“You tell me.”

“I wish I could just… snap my clothes off, like you do.”

A pair of pants fell onto the carpet. 

“If I could, I would have already—”

Jeremy cut himself off as he tossed his boxers to the ground. 

“There we go.”

The Squip drew in a breath. It wasn’t often that they went all the way. They’d been doing this sort of thing for quite a while, but it usually led nowhere further than a handjob. Their connection to each other was pure electricity — excitement and desire held together by unbreakable trust. 

Jeremy entered the Squip slowly. He was nervous, but couldn’t let the Squip see through his dominating facade. He hadn’t been a virgin since last August, but two months had gone by with little more than foreplay and blowjobs. He’d only truly slept with the Squip twice before. 

“Fuck, Squip,” Jeremy moaned. He thrusted carefully, hoping to reward the Squip for his cooperation. “I love how you feel around me.”

The Squip whimpered as Jeremy continued, still not used to the feeling of Jeremy inside of him. Sweat formed on the Squip’s forehead, a subconscious program in his code. He was designed to be used like this, an extra feature which most Squips shamefully carried out, while others, like Jeremy’s Squip, couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Jeremy, oh, Jeremy…” The Squip breathed out as Jeremy began pressing into just the right place. “More, please…”

“You’re such a good Squip,” Jeremy answered him with both his words and actions. He thrusted again into the Squip, a bit more force behind it than before, and enjoyed every sound of the Squip’s beautiful voice. 

Jeremy brought his face to the Squip’s, their lips brushing together as they moaned. They would catch each other in a kiss, just to break free for a breath moments later. 

Jeremy truly admired the Squip’s body, so praise was never hard to find. It was his body which made Jeremy wish he could roughly fuck the Squip into the mattress, but it was the Squip’s kind heart which made Jeremy care enough to take things slow. He knew what they were to each other and why they were doing this, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t care about the Squip at all. He would never take advantage of his Squip for something as fleeting as sex. 

“Yes, oh my god,” The Squip sighed out. He tipped his head back, his back arching as Jeremy continued. 

“You’re so pretty when you moan for me,” Jeremy encouraged. “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you, Jeremy,” The Squip said before Jeremy thrusted again. 

“Good boy.”

Jeremy felt himself growing close, and he savored his last few minutes with the Squip. Soon it would all be over and they would go back to being nothing more than friends. 

“Shit, Squip, I’m gonna come…”

“Yeah?”

Jeremy pushed himself to his limit, breaking down and coming inside of the Squip. The Squip’s own orgasm sent him into an intoxicating euphoria and Jeremy experienced the same pleasure. The Squip held Jeremy close and brushed his lips against Jeremy’s in a half-kiss and half-moan. As he came down from his high of lust, Jeremy pulled out of the Squip and lied down on the bed. 

“Holy shit,” Jeremy said, voicing his thoughts. All he could think was how amazing that night was. 

“You’re too good, Jeremy,” The Squip complimented him. 

“Thanks. Thanks for tonight.”

“Of course. It was my pleasure.”

They both stared at the ceiling for a while before Jeremy decided he was tired. He rolled onto his side and the Squip read his thoughts, turning in the same direction. Jeremy wrapped an arm around the Squip’s waist and moved closer to press his body against the Squip’s. 

“‘Night,” Jeremy said sleepily. 

“Yes. Goodnight, Jeremy.”

And that was that. 


End file.
